mindfudgemythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles
Bubbles & Felix was a unproduced animation Sitcom by Adam Boyes for the McEdam YouTube Channel. It was going to star Bubbles and Felix. The first episode was animated with the exception of characters lips, but has since been lost to time. Overview Orgins & Development Pre-Development In 2016, Adam was trying to develop an animated series after the success of his Fish and Fly Comic strip series. He wanted to make a series that would last for several seasons on YouTube and would capitalize on his weird destructive style. Something he could practice his animation skills on. Another such Idea, develop around the same time, was Me and the Creature in My Wall. Adam also wanted to make a animation in tribute to his partner, Kayleigh Thomas. As such many elements were based around her. Concept The name of the characters were all named after one of Kayleigh's pets, her Cats Bubbles and Felix, and her dogs Coco and Poppy. Around the time of development, the couple were watching a season of CW's The Vampire Diaries, ''Adam used this an influence, with ''Bubbles ''personality based on actor Ian Somerhalder'' &'' Felix'' based upon actress'' Nina Dobrev.'' Production Adam worked on animating a pilot with no-script, in a make it up as you go along style of creating. He animated the Pilot episode with everything expect for the characters mouths, hoping he can get voice acting inserted later down the line. The Story saw Bubble prank Felix by moving her chair and laughs about it. Felix points out that Bubbles laugh sounds like a goat, to prove her wrong, he takes her to a field to compare with an actual goat. suddenly Felix is holding a gun to both of them, not knowing who is Bubbles and who is the goat. It Cuts to black... and a shot is fired. later that day. The Goat, Felix and Bubbles (Who's arm is in a bandage) stand outside a hospital, joking about the event. After animating, Adam developed a title card for the episode and others for potential story lines. one included the character of Coco, and another had actor Daniel Craig as a focus point. Adam took time off to work on other projects and before he could start Bubbles and Felix again, his college years were done and had no access to animation software. Characters Main Cast Bubbles Arthur "Bubbles" Delaware The Third is the Bombastic, Childish, Playful one of the Duo, His favorite thing to do is pull pranks on his friends and give of sarcastic remarks. He spends his day wearing a Cat Onezy because he likes it. Felix Felix Lovechild is the Grown-up, straight forward, no-nonsense type. She has a huge crush on actor and weirdo, Danial Craig. She spends his day wearing a Cat Onezy because she likes it. Recurring Coco Conner "Coco" Cornelius is Bubbles and Felix's Rival. He's under the impression that our Main Duo worship cats like gods, so He spends His Life in a Dog Onezy and started a Dog, Devil worshiping Cult "The Marley-Mos." His Main Goal is to Summon Poppy into Our reality and Destroy Bubbles and Felix. Poppy A Creature that can only be reference as Poppy, is a one-eyed Demon from a Unholy dimension. It feds of "people who dress like cats" energy and its hell bent on becoming the supreme being of the Multiverse. Stories Notes * Bubbles personality was based on Ian Somerhalder & Felix is based upon Nina Dobrev. Both Actor appear in the CW's show The Vampire Diaries. * Bubbles & Felix house appears in the Background of McEdam Animation: Never Kiss Me. * Since after the development, Adam has discovered a Anime with a striking resemblances. Category:Lost or Unfinished Category:Series